Release
by Digitick
Summary: The final third installment of the story I started in From The Inside Out.After their victory in Code Xana, the team decide to take a break, unknowing that their final and most vicious battle is about to begin. Warning: Some Adult stuff later on No Lemon
1. Prologue

**Here's the finally story in the series I started in From The Inside Out. This is the Sequel to Code: XANA.**

**R&R, and enjoy! **

**RELEASE **

**Prologue **

Early evening, just outside the city. It was dinner time for the inmates of Bellereef Institute and right now, one of the orderlies was having a problem.  
"Come on Taliea, don't be like this" Jeffrey said, knocking on the door again. "I know you're in there, so don't think on pulling that hide and seek stunt again like last month"  
He waited and listened. Behind the door there was nothing but silence.  
"Ok, that's it. I'm coming in" he said, pulling out his keys.  
Unlocking the door he twisted the handle and walked in.  
"There you are" he said, looking at the pinked haired figure sitting with her back to him. "Sulking again, huh? Oh well, I guess I'll just have to take this pudding back then" he joked, pretending to take the plastic box with chocolate pudding back.  
When she didn't reply he started to feel worried. He usually tried to cheer her up with the cake at least once a week, and usually got a smile from her. "Hey, what's wrong?" he asked, walking over and putting a hand on her shoulder.  
Or more precisely straight through her shoulder.  
"What the hell!" he gasped, reeling back in shock.  
Behind him a thin streak of black smoke oozed out of the light fixture.  
It streamed down and expanded, resolving into the shape of a girl with long pink hair and green eyes.  
"Oh great, just what I don't need" she said, making poor Jeffrey jump in fright. Shocked he stared at her then her twin, his eyes wide with fear and confusion.   
"Wha, wha-" he kept on saying, shaking.  
"Sorry Jeffrey, I really liked you" she said, walking up to him, "But no one can know about this" she said, putting a hand on his face.  
Jeffrey tried to pull away as black ooze dripped from her hands and unto his skin, but it was like he was stuck to her fingers.   
"Not yet anyway" she grinned wickedly.


	2. Release pt 1

**Now that that exciting prologue is through, let the games... begin! **

**Release pt.1**

3 weeks earlier...  
Taken from audio file #200121 at Bellereef Institute:  
"So Taliea, how are we today?"  
"Hey, Doc B, did you know you psychiatrist always ask that?"  
"Yes. It's a formal way to try and make you feel more comfortable"  
"Social interaction mixed with invasion questioning?"  
"Very funny"  
"Thanks"  
"Now, let's get down to you. The first time you arrived you showed signs of anger, rage, hatred, and most of it aimed at your twin.  
Lately though you seem calmer, more relaxed"  
"I feel more relaxed, more... in control, of my self"  
"Which brings me to my question: If you were free, out in the world, would you still hate your sister, even try and hurt her?"  
"Absolutely not"

Beep Beep Beep 'Click'  
"Good morning people of the city! This is FM 92.2 bringing you the hits and tunes to brighten your bright day even more!"  
"Uugh..." Aelita moaned, rolling over to her side as her alarm clock radio continued talking. Slowly she opened her eyes, one hand wearily moving up to rub at her still sleep full face.  
With the radio playing music behind her she grabbed her towel, bathrobe and toiletries and headed to the showers.  
Luckily the line was short today (Sissi was still sleeping) and within a few minutes she was back and getting dressed and grabbing her school stuff together. As she was pulling on her boots her ears zoned in on the news reports: "...with the road's still being quite treacherous. Last night another accident happened when an orderly at one of the city's institutes lost control of his car and went through the railing. Police are asking once again to take precaution's in this wet weather..."  
But Aelita wasn't listening anymore, her mind once again drifting off, thinking back to that night after they had defeated Xana and Taliea, saving the world and imprisoning Xana forever.  
Afterwards they had taken the powerless Taliea to an institute, Bellereef, just outside the city and had her committed, Aelita using her powers to control the doctors and orderlies minds.  
"I'll get for this Sister!" Taliea shrieked as they dragged her away, struggling. "I'll get you!"  
"I wonder how she is" Aelita wondered. "Maybe I should go visit her someday". She glanced at her clock. "Uh oh, got to go!"  
She grabbed her bag and ran out of the room, just as the computer in her room switched on, and a soft laugh floated into the room.

"So, we almost ready for 'The Night'?" Jeremie asked.  
"Yep. Only a few more things to do, and then we'll be ready" Ulrich said.  
"This is going to be so cool!" Odd smiled, practically jumping in excitement. "Look out, here she comes!" Yumi whispered.  
"Hey guys!" Aelita waved, running up to them at the vending machine.  
"Hey Aelita, sleep well?" Yumi asked.  
"Not with all the homework Mrs Hertz gave us" Aelita yawned.  
"I know" Odd said. "I almost missed breakfast because of her"  
"Oh, better get going" Jeremie said as the bell rang.

School came and went, and afterwards it was bedtime.  
Up in Jeremie's room the light was still on, and inside voices could be heard. If anyone had been inside this is what they would have heard:  
"Ok, everything's almost set"  
"I think Aelita's really going to enjoy 'The Night'"  
"Yes, it's going to be a great night"  
"Yep, one that she'll remember forever"


	3. Release pt1 cont

**Release pt.1** (continued)

Next day, after school, and we find the gang heading into the city.  
"Am I glad school's finally over" Aelita said, walking hand in hand with Jeremie.  
"Hey, that's usually my line!" Odd said in a mock hurt voice.  
Aelita wasn't kidding though. The whole day had just been one disaster after the other. First a light buld blew in the Science Class when she had turned it on, then her bunsen burner wouldn't work first time, during lunch she lost her fork and had to get a new one, and last but not least, after PE she had gone to change in the locker room only to find that someone had stolen her underwear.  
All in all she was more then happy when the end bell had rung.  
"So, what are we going to do today?" she asked.  
For a moment she thought she saw a look pass between Yumi, Ulrich, Odd and Jeremie.  
"Well, I was thinking of taking you to a movie. What about you guys?" Jeremie asked.  
"Sorry, Yumi and I've got stuff to do" Ulrich said, arm around Yumi.  
"Yeah, me too" Odd said, trying to look innocent but failing.  
"O.K, well, see you guys later then"  
"Later Aelita!" Yumi waved as Aelita and Jeremie walked away.  
As they rounded the corner Aelita thought she heard a thump followed by Odd saying "Ow! What?"

"I can't wait to see this movie, it's suppose to be really good-"  
"Jeremie?"  
"Yeah Aelita?"  
"What are you guys up to?" Aelita asked, leaning in close and staring Jeremie straight in the eyes, their faces centimetres apart.  
"Uh, uh, n-nothing, nothing at all" Jeremie said blushing, giving her a weak smile. Aelita continued to stare at him for a few seconds before smiling and giving him a quick peck on the lips.  
"You're a terrible liar, but that's one of the things I love about you"  
"Whew!" Jeremie sighed inwardly as they continued on walking.  
A sudden creaking noise made him look up, only to see a large billboard totter and fall down, rushing down straight at them!  
"Look out!" he shouted, tackling Aelita into the road, just as the large sign came crashing down, smashing to bits as it impacted on the ground.  
"That was close!" he huffed, his heart hammering in his chest. "You Ok Aelita?"  
"Yeah, just a bit shook up" Aelita said, staring at the spot they had been standing, now covered in wooden debris.

As Jeremie helped Aelita up neither of them noticed a lone shadow standing on the roof of the fallen billboard.  
"Rats, missed" Taliea said, snapping her fingers. "Oh well, better luck next time".  
She watched as they walked away before moving back a bit and then running straight towards the edge of the roof.  
Jumping off she fell down towards the street, turning into smoke that swirled and vanished into a lamppost on the street corner.


	4. Release pt2

**Next Chapter of Release ready for reading, with a nice shocking end waiting. Enjoy! **

**Release pt.2**

Taken from audio file #200123 at Bellereef Institute:  
"Personal Entry, Doctor Bennet. After weeks of frustrating sessions with the patient named Taliea I've decided to try a different approach: hypnosis.  
At the moment I've managed to put her under, and will now proceed to question her, and maybe finally get some answers"  
"Taelia, are you relaxed?"  
"Yes..."  
"Right, now I'm going to ask you a series of questions. You will answer truthfully, right?"  
"Yes..."  
Crackle... Hiss..."  
(Audio section missing)  
"Taelia, when I say three and snap my fingers and wake up, remembering nothing.  
Three"  
"Oh, hey Doc, are we done for the day"  
"Yes. Jeffrey will take you back to your room now. See you again tomorrow"

Aelita stretched and yawned, lying on her back and staring up at the ceiling with a smile on her face. The movie last night had been great, but today, Saturday, was going to be better.  
Today she was going to go home, twice.  
She got up and showered, got dressed just as someone came knocking at her door. "Hey guys, ready to go?" she smiled at Odd, Ulrich and Jeremie standing their, heavy looking bags next them.  
"If I said no, do I still have to go?" Odd asked.

A few minutes later they arrived at the Hermitage, the boys huffing and puffing.  
Yumi was already there, leaning against the gate.  
"Well Aelita, I'm impressed. You actually managed to get Odd to get up early" she said. "Ha ha!" Odd huffed, sweating.  
"Home sweet home" Aelita muttered, opening the door and staring at the debris covered interior.  
"Don't worry Aelita. A bit of paint, and it'll look like new" Ulrich said, kneeling down and unpacking supplies from one of the bags.  
"Paint and wallpaper and screws and nails and varnish..." Odd grumbled.

And so they spent the morning, clearing out the debris and junk, dusting off the dust, repairing the shelfs and stairs and doors.  
By the afternoon the Hermitage already seemed more hospitable, more homey.  
"Whew" Odd sighed, wiping sweat off his dirt streaked face.  
"Please, tell me we're done for the day because I don't think my back can take much more"  
"Not even for me" a female voice asked from the open front door.  
"Elizabeth! What are you doing here?" Odd asked, leaping up from the ground (and wincing slightly).  
"Oh, not much. Yumi told me about you're little DIY, and knowing you, thought you might like a reward for all your hard work" she smiled, pulling a basket filled with food from behind her back.  
"See? Do I have a great girlfriend or what?" Odd smiled at the gang as he reached out for the basket.  
"Uh uh!" Elizabeth said, pulling the basket away, "When I said 'you', I meant all of you". "Rats..." Odd moaned.

Evening time, and at the Factory Aelita, Jeremie, Odd, Elizabeth, Yumi and Ulrich were getting ready to go to Lyoko.  
They did so at least once a week, 1. To try and get more information on Lyoko and Aelita's past, and 2. To keep an eye on the trapped and caged Xana.  
"Ok, Odd, Yumi and Ulrich, you'll go first. Aelita, Elizabeth and I'll be right behind you"  
"Got it. See you guys there" Ulrich said before stepping into the scanner.  
"Virtualise!"  
A white blast of light, a short fall down a tunnel ringed with energy, and they found themselves in the air over the Forest Region.  
They fell to the ground and waited for the others to arrive before heading towards the transport area.  
"Oh wow!" Elizabeth gasped, staring out the large open space in front of them, the digital void glittering below while the cables that ran through the region twisted out and disappeared into thin air.  
"Carthage, here we come" Odd said as Aelita materialised the transport orb.  
It floated down, enveloped them, and flew off.  
Behind them, a shadow figure watched before walking towards the edge, a second orb already starting to form.

"I hate travelling like that" Odd moaned, bend over slightly from motion sickness.  
"Hey, look on the bright side" Ulrich said, patting him on the back.  
"At least now we don't have to worry about traps"  
With a whoosh the entrance appeared before them, and they were off, disappearing around the corner just as the second orb descended.  
Minutes later, and they arrived at the prison of Xana, the tower shaped cell glowing bright with power and strength.  
Aelita stared at in silence, anger and joy filling her head.  
One the one hand she was glad that Xana's threat was over.  
But on the other hand, after all he had done to her and her friends...  
"Well, everything looks ok" Odd said, snapping her back to the present.  
"Can we please finish up and go home? My stomach's killing me!"  
"Yeah, it's starting to get late" Jeremie said, "And if Jim catches us it's detention for sure"  
"Jim I can handle" Odd said as they walked away, "Starvation's another..."  
"What a wuss!" Taliea muttered, watching them walk away.  
The moment they had left she walked out from her hiding place and walked to the tower.  
Tentively she reached out a hand to the tower, only to hiss in pain as a bolt of energy burned her hand.  
"Ok, looks like we're going to have to do this the rough way"  
She grinned wickedly. "And that suits me just fine..."

Monday at Kadic High, and in the Science Room Mrs. Hertz was walking up and down past the tables, checking on everyone's class experiments.  
"A bit more flame, that's it.."  
"No Sissi, you need to add a bit more of the second chemical"  
"Odd, don't add it like that or else-!"  
Boom!  
Aelita and Jeremie laughed with the rest of the class as Mrs. Hertz ordered Odd and Ulrich to leave and wash off the smell from Odd's failed experiment.  
"Ok Aelita, you start up the bunsen burner and I'll get the formula ready"  
"Right away Jeremie" Aelita said. She reached for the dial on the burner and turned it on. The gas flowed, but there was no flame.  
Frowning, she turned it off and tried again, turning the dial almost fully open.  
A small flame formed and spluttered.  
"Jeremie, something's wrong with this-"  
Suddenly the burner's top exploded with flame, literally sending a stream of fire up all the way to the roof.  
The classroom erupted in screams and shouts, and again as the sprinkler system activated, chilling everyone to the bone as it drenched the room with water.  
"Quickly children!" Mrs Hertz shouted, holding open the door.  
"Aelita, hurry!" Jeremie shouted, struggling against the tide of kids rushing out.  
Before Aelita could make a move the lights above her shattered, and Jeremie watched in horror as a flash of electricity flashed down and struck her.  
With shocking suddenness the sprinklers stopped, water dripping from everything, a black scorched patch on the roof.  
"Aelita!" Jeremie shouted, running to her unconscious body.  
"Aelita! Aelita, wake up!" he cried, holding her tight against him.

Half an hour later, at the hospital, Jeremie was walking to and fro in the hallway, waiting for the doctor to finish. The door to Aelita's room opened, and Jeremie rushed forward at the tall man in the white coat.  
"How is she? Will she be alright?"  
"She seems alright, taking into account that she took quite a blast of electricity.  
Let her sleep for while and I'm sure she'll be fine"  
"Can I see her?" Jeremie asked, staring at the door.  
"Maybe later. Right now, let's leave her to rest"

In the room, on a white bed, Aelita lay and slept, dead to the world.  
From behind a screen separating her bed from the next there came a slight shuffling noise. And then Taliea stepped out.  
"Hello sister. Time to get reacquainted" she smiled.


	5. Release pt2 cont

**Sorry for the short update, but never fear, pt.3 will be much longer.**

**Till then, Read, Review and Enjoy!**

**Release pt.2 (continued)**

Taliea looked down at the sleeping Aelita, thoughtfully stroking her sister's cheek. "Well, looks like you've had quite an accident" Taliea said softly, "But don't worry, Taliea's here to make it all better".  
She kissed the tip of her two fingers and held them up over Aelita's head.  
Closing her eyes she concentrated, and a small spark of light formed just in front of her fingers.  
Slowly, very slowly, she lowered the spark towards Aelita's forehead.  
"Aelita, are you awake?" Jeremie's voice startled her.  
Glancing to her left she saw Jeremie's silhouette on the door, and watch as the door handle turned, and the door open.  
"Aelita?" Jeremie stuck his head in and look around.  
"Funny, could have sworn I heard her" he thought, walking in to her bed.  
Standing by her side he looked down at her, her chest rising up and down slowly, her lips slightly parted, hands clasped together on her stomach.  
"Aelita, I don't know if you can hear me, but I just wanted to say...  
I love you. I love you, and I'll always be there for you" he said, taking one hand into his, stroking a loose hair from her face.  
Leaning down he gave her a quick kiss on the lips before leaving.  
Aelita stirred slightly in her sleep and sighed, a small smile on her lips.

"Hey guys!" Aelita smiled, as the gang came in one by one with flowers and balloons into the room.  
"Hey Aelita, how're you feeling?" Yumi asked, sitting down on her bed.  
"Yeah, that was quite a shock, seeing you out cold like that" Ulrich said, putting the flowers down on the small desk next to the bed.  
"Not quite like the shock she had" Odd joked.  
Aelita laughed. "I'm fine thanks. The doctor says they'd like me to stay for one more night of observation, and then tomorrow I'm free to go"  
"Glad to hear it" Ulrich said.  
"Jeremie?" Aelita glanced past Ulrich at the strangely quiet figure of Jeremie standing next to the door, shoulders and head slumped slightly.  
"Sorry Aelita"  
"Sorry? About what?" Aelita asked, a confused look on her and her friends faces.  
"I tried... I tried to save you. I tried to get to you, but there were so many people pushing..." a small tear ran down his cheek.  
"I tried.. and failed. I couldn't save you, least of protect you from danger"  
His shoulders started to shake, and more tears fell to the floor.  
The room was filled with silence as Aelita looked Jeremie, looking so forlorn. She pulled up the blanket and climbed out, walking towards him.  
Reaching out she put a hand under his chin and lifted his tear stained face up, looking into his watery eyes.  
"Jeremie, I don't care. And do you know why?"  
Jeremie shook his head.  
"Because I love you, and I always will" she said, smiling, before hugging him close to her, and kissing full on the mouth while the others look away discreetly.  
After a few minutes they broke apart, both blushing slightly.  
"Well, uh, if you put it like that-" Jeremie started saying before Odd said "Jer, you've got a moment going. Don't spoil it"  
"Odd the romantic. You would have guessed?" Yumi teased.  
Odd grinned at her, doing a thumbs up.  
"Actually guys, there's one more thing I need to do and I'll need your help for it" Aelita said, nervously clasping her hands together.  
"Sure Aelita, we'll help" Odd said.  
"Thanks" Aelita said, taking a deep breath.  
"Because tomorrow we're going to go and visit Taliea"


	6. Release pt3

**Here's part 3, and now the end is drawing close. What will happen when Aelita goes to see Taliea? Read and find out **

**Release pt. 3**

Taken from audio file #200124 at Bellereef Institute:  
"Good morning Taleia, my name's Doctor Eliot. I'm the replacement for your previous psychiatrist."  
"Oh, it's still a shock. I can't believe that Doc B would've... Oh, it's so horrible!"  
"Yes, it's a shock to all of us. I hope Doctor Benedict's suicide hasn't traumatized you too badly."  
"No, no I'm fine. Doc B did help me out so much. Best thing I could to for him is to keep up with my therapy, and not crack up again"  
"That's the spirit. Now, for today, I... was..." grunt of pain  
"Doc, are you alright?"  
"Yes, it's just a headache"  
"Sounds bad"  
"It.. it rather does. Would you mind if we skipped the session today. I was hoping to get to know you better, but this headache..."  
"No, it's fine. And don't worry Doc E. I've got a feeling we're gonna get along just fine"

Aelita stared out of the window of the bus, watching the dreary landscape flash by.  
The grey sky overhead was sending a small shower of water down, giving everything a faded, washed out look.  
"Hey" Jeremie said, squeezing her hand, "You Ok?"  
Aelita turned to him, smiling nervously. "A little scared. What if she's still angry? or what if they've cured her? What do I do then?"  
"That's why we're all coming with you, remember?" Jeremie smiled, pulling her against him. "You've got nothing to worry about with us around"  
"Thanks Jeremie" Aelita said, closing her eyes and smiling with her head resting on his shoulder.  
"Do you guys think this is such a good idea?" Odd asked, as he, Ulrich, Yumi and Elizabeth watched their two friends from a few rows ahead.  
"I mean, I don't mind helping Aelita out, but after everything Taliea put us through..."  
"I agree" Elizabeth said, "I don't think it's such a good idea to visit her. I say lock her away and throw away the key"  
"Ssh! Keep your voice down" Yumi said, glancing in Aelita's direction.  
"Remember, stay cool during this trip, ok? At least for Aelita's sake"  
"We will, scouts honor" Odd said, saluting.  
"Oh yeah?" Ulrich asked, arching an eyebrow, "Then why do you and Elizabeth have your fingers crossed behind your backs?"  
Odd and Elisabeth grinned sheepishly. "Can't blame a guy for trying" Odd said

"Man, now that's just creepy!" Odd said, staring up at the building looming up ahead of them. With the gray sky behind it, and the dark spiked fence and wall, it looked like something used in a horror movie.  
"So, when does the lightning flash?" Odd asked, causing Elizabeth to giggle, and the rest to moan.  
Aelita pressed the buzzer at the gate, stated her business, and with a creak, the gate swung open. They walked down the drive lane towards the main building, taking in the green shrubbery and scenery along the way.  
"This place almost looks more like a vacation hotel then a psychiatric institute" Ulrich said. "Yeah, I mean, just look at the flowers and shaped shrubbery" Yumi said, pointing at a bush cut into the shape of a bird.  
"That's one of the reasons I picked this place" Aelita said as they reached the front door, "It seemed so.. peaceful"  
"Good morning" The receptionist smiled from behind her desk, "Ms. Hopper, I presume?"  
"Yes, that's me" Aelita said.  
"Doctor Eliot's almost finished with a patient. He asked if you could wait here for a few minutes"  
"That's fine" Aelita said. "Boy, for a madhouse, this place doesn't seem so mad" Odd said as they sat down in the foyer. "I heard that Bellereef has got the best rating for therapy throughout the country" Jeremie said.  
"Well, the sooner we leave, the better" Elisabeth said, picking up a magazine.  
"Excuse me, Ms. Hopper?"  
"Yes?" Aelita said, looking up at a nurse next to them.  
"Dr Eliot is available. Please come with me"  
"Can my friends come as well?"  
"You can have one person with you, but not all. Sorry, it's procedure to insure the patients don't get overexcited by new faces"  
"That's ok. Jeremie?"  
"Let's go. Behave yourself guys" Jeremie said, winking.  
"We will!" Odd said, winking back as Jeremie and Aelita left.  
The two left through a door, and the moment it swung close all four friends leaned in close. "Ok, so is everything ready for tonight's "Night"?" Odd asked.

As Aelita and Jeremie walked down the corridor with Dr Eliot, Aelita found herself going over the talk they just had.  
"Welcome, Ms. Hopper, and how can I be of service?"  
"Well doctor, I'm just visiting to see how me sister Taliea's doing"  
"Ah" Dr Eliot said, his falling.  
"Well, you see, a few things have happened to her recently, some rather shocking episodes regarding her previous doctor, Mr Bennett, committing suicide, and then the intern she thought of as friend died as well, in a tragic car accident"  
"But don't worry" Dr Eliot smiled, "She's alright, no traumatic scarring.  
In fact, in honor of Dr Bennett, she's actually working twice as hard at sessions.  
In fact, I wouldn't be surprised if in a few weeks she could leave, totally cured"  
"Really?" Aelita asked, surprised. She glanced at Jeremie who looked just as surprised as her. "So then, would it be ok if I talked to her?"  
"Of course! In fact, it might help her get better sooner"  
Dr Eliot stood up, opened up a file holder on his desk, took out some keys, opened the door and led them back out to the corridor.  
"Here we go, Room 306" Dr Eliot said.  
"Before we do anything further, I need to make sure you still want to do this?"  
Aelita glanced at the door, her heart fluttering wildly.  
"Ms. Hopper?"  
She glanced at Jeremie, who smiled, nodded, and gave her hand a reassuring squeeze. "I'm ready" she said.  
With a click of the key, and a squeal of hinges, the door swung open, and Aelita found herself staring into the face of her twin, her sister and her heart reached a new tempo.  
"Aelita, is that you?" Taliea gasped, staring at her other self.  
Slowly she got up from her bed and moved towards the door, her eyes never leaving her sisters. She stopped, inches from Aelita, took a deep breath, lunged forward...  
and hugged her, her body wrecking with sobs as she cried.  
"I never thought I'd see you again!" she cried, tears falling down her face.  
Pulling back from her stunned sibling she looked Aelita in the eye and said in hushed tones:  
"Can you forgive me?"  
"I, uh, I-" Aelita stuttered, still in shock.  
"Please?" Taliea asked, taking Aelita's hands in hers.  
Aelita looked at her sister's large wet eyes, and saw the longing, the need, for love, for forgiveness, and she felt a bit of sadness.  
"Of course" she said, crying herself.

"I still can't believe it" Jeremie said as they walked back towards the waiting room.  
Aelita didn't answer, still filled with wonder at the change in her sister.  
"You don't think she was making it up, do you?" Jeremie asked.  
"No, she wasn't. She genuinely was sorry for everything" Aelita said.  
"Although I didn't want to I used my powers to read her thoughts, and none of the things she said was a lie"  
"Then she's really almost cured. Aelita, do you realise what this means?"  
"Yes" Aelita said, smiling, "I'm going to get my sister back"

"Well done Taliea" Dr Eliot said, standing in her room.  
"I must say, I'm impressed. I think you might have made some real progress today"  
"Thanks Dr Eliot. You don't know how much that means to me" Taliea smiled.  
The moment he left, Taliea stood up from her bed and turned to the corner of the room. "Great job" the wall said, blurring before revealing Taliea leaning against it.  
"Thank you! I was really glad to see my sister" The other Taliea smiled.  
"Yeah, me too. Thankfully my clone creations have improved, otherwise I'd have been in big trouble, since I wouldn't have been able to put on such a performance like you.  
God, it was so sickening!" Taliea said, making choking noises.  
"I don't quite foll-" with a whoosh the other Taliea turned into black smoke that funneled up and into the real Taliea's forehead.  
"Time to get ready, cause tonight the party begins" she grinned.

Back on the bus, the rest of the gang couldn't believe what they heard.  
All throughout the trip they talked and discussed Taliea's change and what might happen if she was allowed to leave.  
Everyone was happy for Aelita, except for Odd and Elisabeth, who still had their doubts.  
"Come on, whose to say she's not pulling a fast one?" Odd asked.  
"I agree. She might be faking it just to get free" Elisabeth agreed.  
"I'm telling you, she wasn't lying. I would've known. And before you ask" she said as the two of them opened their mouths, "No, she wouldn't have been able to block me, or create false thoughts because she doesn't have any powers, remember?"  
"Yeah, well, I still don't like it" Odd grumbled.  
When they arrived home, the gang asked Aelita to close her eyes.  
"Hey, what are you up to?" she asked as she felt someone blindfold her.  
"Don't worry, you'll see" Odd said.  
"Just hang on and follow me Aelita" Jeremie said, taking hold of her hand and leading her down the street.  
After what seemed like a few minutes she felt them stop and lift her up.  
"Almost there" Jeremie said, as they put her down.  
She heard a door open, was lead forward and stopped.  
"Are we there yet guys?"  
Silence.  
"Guys?" she asked again, reaching up and taking off the blindfold.  
She gasped, eyes going wide.  
They were inside the Hermitage, except now it was repaired, clean, freshly painted and restored, looking like it's original self. The gang had come back the night before the accident and trip to finish up the job for "The Night".  
But that wasn't why she had gasped.  
The reason was standing behind a large table in the living room, that was covered with plates, food, balloons and a large cake with candles on it.  
"Happy Birthday, Sis" Taliea grinned at them.


	7. Release pt4

**What a cliffie last time huh? Now sit back and prepare yourselves for a nice little twist in the next chapter of Release!**

**Release pt.4**

Taken from audio file #200124 at Bellereef Institute:  
"So Taliea, you must be pretty excited"  
"Excited? About what Doc?"  
"Well, in a few days time something special happens, remember?"  
"What are you talking about?"  
"Next week is your birthday. Aren't you happy?"  
Silence  
"Taliea, is something wrong?"  
hushed tones "Birthday?"

"Happy Birthday, Sis" Taliea grinned at them.  
"Taliea, wha- how-?" Aelita stuttered, staring at her sibling in shock.  
"I knew you couldn't be trusted!" Odd said, and rushed to tackle her.  
Taliea snorted and waved her hand. "Ugh!" Odd grunted as part of the floor reared up and smacked him to the ground.  
"Odd!" Elizabeth cried out, running to his side.  
"Oh, how sweet!" Taliea said, her voice dripping with sarcasm, "Oh and Ulrich, be sure you'll knock me out, or else you'll be sorry" she said, glancing behind her at Ulrich holding a large vase in his hands.  
"Why don't you go and join the guests?" she said, nodding her head.  
Ulrich suddenly found himself flying past her, hitting the floor with a thud.  
"And now to really get this party started!" Taliea cheered and pointed her fingers at the balloons around the room. One by one they popped, a grayish vapour spilling out from them to fill the room.  
"What... is... this...?" Elizabeth never finished, slumping to the ground.  
"Sleeping... gas..." Yumi said before slumping down on the also unconscious Ulrich.  
"Knew... you... were... no... good..." Odd said, fighting hard to ward off the gas.  
"Yes, but I wasn't the only one" she said, pointing behind him.  
"What..." before he could turn his eyes closed and he fell asleep.  
"And now it's your turn Sis" Taliea said, walking over to Aelita.  
Aelita stared at her in rage as she fought to keep the gas at bay.  
"Nighty night" Taliea grinned, and suddenly Aelita felt a sharp pain to her head as something hit and shattered on the back of her head.  
She dropped to the ground and gasped, getting a lungful of gas.  
A pair of feet appeared before her, and she glanced up.  
"No..." she gasped, staring at Jeremie holding broken plate.  
"Oh yes" Taliea said, and just before Aelita faded out she saw Taliea turn Jeremie's head towards her and kiss him full on the lips.

"Aelita! Aelita, wake up!"  
"Uuh..." Aelita moaned, her head pounding.  
"What?..." she blinked, wincing as a bright light assailed her eyes.  
"Hey, welcome back princess"  
"Odd?" Aelita glanced to her left and found herself face to face with Odd in his Lyoko form. And tied up tightly. To her right was Yumi, also in Lyoko form and bound.  
Craning her head she saw Ulrich and Elizabeth as well, also tied up and in Lyoko mode.  
And then she realised why it was so bright.  
"We're in Sector Five" she said, glancing around.  
"And guess in what part" Odd said, nodding behind him.  
Aelita turned her head and saw the Prison Tower, Xana's cell.  
"I think she's trying to free him" Odd said, "Hasn't been having much luck lately. Ever time she tries to touch it she gets shocked"  
Suddenly Odd realised Aelita was trembling and turned back to find her crying, soft sobs closely following the tears down her cheeks.  
"Aelita, what's wrong?"  
"Oh, don't mind her" Taliea said, walking up to them.  
"She's just sad because she got dumped"  
"Dumped?" Odd asked, staring at her in confusion.  
"Let me show you what I mean" she said, and stepped to the side to reveal Jeremie slowly walking up to them, a blank dull look on his face.  
"Jeremie!" Yumi and Odd gasped. Aelita looked up, her eyes wide.  
"Jeremie... Why?" she whispered.  
"Ah, but he couldn't help it" Taliea grinned wickedly, running her fingers down his cheek. "You see, darling Jeremie here" she said, stroking his arm,"has been under my control all this time. See this?" she turned his head and pointed at a small black dot.  
"On the night you were possessed, Xana tried to possesses Jeremie first.  
Unfortunately he missed, just scratching him before he could get a firm hold.  
But this still left a small bit in Jeremie, a small bit I used thoroughly to my advantage"  
She turned his head to hers and kisses him again, a long full french kiss.  
"And he's been such a good boy" she smirked, staring straight at Aelita. And suddenly Aelita saw in her mind a scene involving Taliea and Jeremie and a bed, Taliea moaning in pleasure as Jeremie speared her on him again and again, wet slapping noises filling the air around them.  
Aelita stared at Jeremie, her shoulders trembling again.  
"Now I know why you like him so much" Taliea said, playing with his hair.  
"He might not be build, but he's certainly good in other parts" she laughed, pressing up against him.  
"Stop it!" Yumi shouted as Aelita burst into tears again.  
"Leave her alone! If it's a rematch you want, set us free and we'll gladly kick your butt again"  
"Hmm, let me think about that... Nope, not gonna happen" Taliea said, walking towards them. With a wave all five of them floated up and followed her in the air as she and Jeremie walked towards the tower.  
"Ever since I started getting my powers back bit by bit, I've been trying to set Xana free. I was hoping I could do it, but alas, I'm just not qualified.  
Jeremie, be dear and bring me Aelita"  
Jeremie nodded and walked to Aelita.  
"Please Jeremie, please don't" Aelita begged. Jeremie just stared at her lifelessly as he pulled her towards the tower and her waiting sister.  
"Thank you dear" Taliea said, patting him on the head.  
"And now" Taliea said, grabbing Aelita by the hair, "Let's get acquainted with an old friend"  
Aelita screamed as Taliea's hand glowed. Taliea grinned in victory and placed her other hand on the tower, the glow spiraling up her arm from Aelita to the tower's surface.  
"And now Xana, be released!" she roared, her voice mingling with Aelita's screams and the sound of the tower cracking until, with an almighty SHRACK!  
The tower fell to bits.  
And Xana reared up, bellowing his return to the whole world.  
"Now the fun really begins!" Taliea smiled.


	8. Release pt5

**I've finally managed to finish this Trilogy, once and for all. I hope you guys enjoyed it, and please don't forget to add reviews afterwards. And now, on to the Finally!**

**Release pt.5**

The now Taelia-possessed Xana swayed to and fro before lifting up it's head and letting loose a monstrous bellow that echoed throughout Lyoko.  
"Oh, we are so in trouble" Odd muttered, staring up.

Taelia grinned down at them, and started laughing.  
"Man, this has got to be the most pathetic sight I've ever seen" she snickered.  
"You're all so teeny weeny now, hardly worth the squashing"  
"So what, you're just going to ignore us and take over Lyoko and the world?" Yumi shouted upwards, fists clenched in anger.  
"Well, sort of..." Taelia said, resting her head on her hands.  
"But I was thinking more along the lines of ignoring you, and destroying the world"  
"What?" Yumi and Ulrich gasped.  
"You can't be serious!" Odd said, gaping at her.  
"Note serious face" Taelia grinned. "Besides, taking over the world's too much work.  
But destroying it, and everything and one my sister loves on it, well, that'll be much more enjoyable".  
"And now, if you'll excuse me..." Taelia glanced up at the sky, closed her eyes, opened her mouth and started singing one clear constant note.  
"Woah" Odd muttered as the digital sky above them started to quiver and turn black, white bolts of lightning-like energy streak across the surface until, with a massive tearing noise, a seam opened up and grew open wide fast.  
Through the hole stars could be seen, the sounds of cars and planes and people screaming in terror drifted down to them as the hole kept on widening into the world.  
"Hello, world" Taelia smiled, before commanding Xana to rise up into the sky, and fly up and out into the real world above with one clap of it's mighty wings, the gust of air flattening the gang to the ground where, helplessly, they watched the mechanical beast soar off into the night sky.

After a few minutes of silence, Odd was the first one to ask:  
"Ok, so, now what?"  
Yumi and Ulrich glanced at each other.  
"I... I don't know Odd" Yumi said.  
"Well, obviously we're going to have to go and fight here, right?" Odd asked.  
"No!" Elisabeth said, before Yumi or Ulrich could reply.  
"You're not going to fight her!"  
"Uh? Why?" Odd asked, stunned.  
"Hello? Didn't you just see what she did? Didn't you see what she's become?"  
"Yeah, so?"  
"So you still want to fight her?" Elisabeth asked, with tears in her eyes, "Even though she could... she could kill you?"  
"Yep" Odd said, nodding.  
"Why? Why Odd, why?" Elisabeth asked, crying. "Why do it? I just don't under-"  
Odd placed a finger against her lips to quiet her, and then said:  
"It's not because I want to fight her, it's because I have to"  
"Why?" Elisabeth asked again, sniffing.  
"Because we're the only ones who can" Odd said, hugging her to him.  
"But-"  
"Shssh, I know" Odd said, "I love you too"

As Odd and Elisabeth hugged Yumi and Ulrich quietly walked away to give them some time alone. "So, uh, got any ideas?" Yumi asked.  
"Only one: Fight, fight, fight some more. Only this time, I don't think fightings going to be enough for us to win this time" Ulrich said, staring down at the ground as they walked. "Yeah, somehow I don't think Taelia's going to go down easily. Well, that only leaves us with one other option"  
"Yeah, but only if she's up for it" Ulrich said, glancing over at Aelita sitting next to the still out cold Jeremie.  
"Leave it to me" Yumi said, and started to walk off.  
"Yumi?"  
"Yes?" Yumi said, stopping.  
"Uh, I just wanted to say-" Ulrich grabbed her and kissed her, hugging her as tightly as she hugged him.  
"I just wanted to say" Ulrich said as they pulled away, "In case we don't make it..."  
Yumi smiled, blushed, and kissed him. "I know"

"Hey Aelita, how's he doing?" Yumi asked, kneeling down next to Aelita.  
"Oh, hi Yumi" Aelita said gloomily, staring down at the sleeping face of Jeremie.  
"He's still out. I've tried waking him up, but nothing seems to be working.  
It's like Taelia sucked the life out of him..." Aelita sniffed, and a small tear went down one cheek.  
"Hey, don't worry, he'll be ok" Yumi said, putting a hand on her friend's shoulder.  
"Yeah..." Aelita said half-heartedly.  
Yumi stood up, dusted off some snow from her knees and said.  
"Uh, Aelita, I know this isn't the best of times, but we need your help"  
"You're going to fight Taelia, aren't you?"  
Yumi nodded.  
"Then you should know I don't think we'll win"  
"Why not? We beat them last time, didn't we?"  
"No, we beat Xana and Taelia last time. This time it's them both at the same time, only Taelia's the one in charge, and she's more dangerous then Xana could ever be"  
Aelita's head slumped down.  
"If we go head-to-head, we'll get killed"  
"Hey, that's not the Aelita I know" Odd said, walking up.  
"But it's tru-"  
"No, it's not" Ulrich said, walking up, "We don't know it until we try"  
"But-" Aelita said, staring up at them with wide eyes.  
"You know they're right Aelita" Yumi said, smiling.  
"Plus, since they're boys, you know they're stubborn, so they won't give up until you help" Aelita closed her eyes and smiled.  
"Well, you're right on that one"  
"Hey!" Odd shouted.  
Aelita laughed and stood up. "Ok, let's do it. Everyone, hold hands"  
"Here we go" Aelita said as they stood, hand in hand. She closed her eyes, and started glowing a brilliant white that flowed away from her and over her hands to the rest of the gang until all four of them were glowing like stars.  
"Super powers activated" Aelita said as they let go.  
"So, everyone ready for the fight of their lives?"  
"Ready" Yumi said, holding Ulrich's hand.  
"Almost ready" Odd said.  
Turning around he walked over to Elisabeth standing by Jeremie, her cheeks sparkling with tears in the light around Odd.  
"Gotta go" he said, taking her hands.  
Elisabeth gave him a small smile, and then hugged him fiercely against her.  
"Please, come back safely, ok?" Elisabeth whispered.  
"Promise" Odd said.  
They pulled away slowly, and as Odd walked back to the group Aelita walked up to Elisabeth, took hold of her hands and asked: "Look after Jeremie for me, Ok?"  
"Sure" Elisabeth nodded.  
Aelita kneeled down beside her sleeping love, stroked his hair, and then kissed him.  
"No matter what Jeremie, I'll always love you"  
She stood up and walked back to Odd, Ulrich, Yumi and Odd, and then, as one, they took off into the sky.  
And on the ground, Elisabeth watched them go, while next to her Jeremie lay still...  
... until his eyes twitched slightly.

"Ah man this is fun!" Taelia laughed as she sent a massive laser cutting across and through several buildings, most of exploding, all of them toppling to the ground, tons of debris crashing down on hundreds and thousands of innocent people.  
"Let's do that again!" she shouted gleefully, cutting down another set of buildings.  
Moving on she made a brief stop at the Hermitage, and took a few minutes to completely destroy it, before heading on towards her real target: Kadic High.  
"Jim, hurry! Get those kids moving!" Principal Delmas shouted as he and the other teachers hurried to get the children to safety.  
"Come on! This way! Run!" Jim shouted to the kids, as the giant metal monster slowly slithered closer and closer.  
"Oooh goodie!" Taelia grinned. as she loomed over the school.  
"Looks like school's out... permanently!" she cheered as Xana fired it's massive laser down at the school, everyone down below staring up in horror as the crimson death streaked down towards them, only to be diverted at the last minute by a small purple streak using an larger purple shield.  
"Oh great, pests" Taelia sighed as Yumi, Ulrich and Aelita flew up to join Odd.  
"Pests? Us?" Odd asked, innocently.  
"Well, we do float like butterflies" Yumi grinned.  
"But we sting like bees!" Ulrich finished, swinging his sword in an arc to send an arc of energy flying straight up at Xana's head.  
"Rwaaoor!" Xana cried out as the beam struck, smacking it to the side.  
"Oh yeah!" Odd cheered as the beast slammed into the ground. "How do you like us now?"  
With a rumble of rubble falling off, Xana's bulk rose back up into the air, growling angrily. "I don't know about Xana" Taelia said, "But I'd like you dead"

Down the hole in Lyoko, Elisabeth watched anxiously as the sky above shattered into a storm of explosions and lightning, every now and again illuminating the four tiny figures flitting and fighting against the giant monstrous machine.  
"Odd..." Elisabeth closed her eyes and prayed, her shoulders shaking as the explosions on top rolled across the skies with thunder, the flashing of the blasts shining even through her closed eyelids.  
"Oh God, I feel so helpless" she thought, nervously chewing on her lower lip.  
"If only there was something I could do..."  
And then Jeremie, groaning, opened his eyes.

"Take this! Laser Arrows!" Odd shouted as he fired volley after volley of exploding arrows at Xana's body.  
"Oh wow... not!" Taelia sneered as she threw up a shield, blocking the shots only to get hit from the side by another of Ulrich's sword slashes.  
"Get lost!" Taelia hissed, sending a criss-crossing web of energy at Ulrich, which sliced through him only to reveal that it was one of his triplicate copies.  
"Aah!" she grimaced as Aelita blasted her from behind before flying of to safety.  
Taelia growled and readied herself to attack when someone shouted "Heads up!" from behind her. "Wha-?" Taliea twisted around just in time to see Yumi releasing her telekinetic hold on a large building top to send it crashing down unto Taelia.  
"Heh, and I thought this was going to be tough" Odd said as a large cloud of dust exploded upwards as the hunk of debris slammed home.  
"Rawr!" Taelia and Xana roared as they shot upwards, smashing their way out from underneath the slab of concrete. "DIE!" Taelia shouted, flinging her hands outwards and sending streamers of lasers and thick chunks of rock at them in one massive cloud of destruction.  
"Odd!" Yumi shouted as the cloud engulfed him before her could dodge out of the way.  
"AAAH!" Odd shouted from inside the cloud as it battered and smashed at his shield.  
The cloud won the struggle, and smacked him out of the air to go smashing into the ground. "Odd! No- Ugh!"  
"Yumi!" Ulrich swooped down and sliced at the tentacle gripping Yumi tightly, squeezing her mercilessly. "Let go!" he shouted, slice at it over and over again.  
"Let her go- Ah!" he cried out as another tentacle swooped in and wrapped around him, threatening to squeeze his ribs in.  
"Oh no..." Aelita gasped, staring at the sight in horror.  
"Ah, the two little lovers" Taelia grinned, bringing them closer to her.  
"Damn but you two made me sick with all your lovey dovey stuff!  
Well, not anymore" she sneered, and started tightening the tentacles when a small white ball floated up to her face.  
"What the- AAH!" she screamed as the thing went off, flashing like a sun, blinding her with a searing light.  
"Ack!" she coughed as something struck her, hard, in the stomach, knocking the wind, and Yumi and Ulrich, away from her.  
Grimacing, rubbing fiercely at her eyes, she squinted out at the blurred landscape, willing her eyes too focus.  
"Oh no" she muttered as Jeremie and Elisabeth came into view.  
"Oh yeah" Elisabeth said, forming another white ball in her hand and flinging it at Taelia. Instinctively she closed her eyes, only to grunt in pain as Jeremie slammed her with his weapon again. As her eyes flew open, the little ball that had been patiently waiting next her popped and flared.  
"Why you little-!" she growled.

"Elisabeth? Jeremie? How did you guys get here?" Yumi asked as they flew up to join them. Before Jeremie could answer Aelita came swooping in and grabbed him, hugging him close to her as she kissed him.  
"Oh Jeremie, Oh God I was so worried-"  
"Sorry Aelita, I tried to stop her, but I couldn't con-"  
"No, don't apologies, it wasn't your fa-"  
"No, it was, and now I've got to make amends f-"  
"Ahem?" Yumi coughed, her and Ulrich staring at them with eyebrows arched.  
"Oh, yeah, right. Well, I woke up in the Arctic Region, and Elisabeth filled me in on what Taelia had done. We both wanted to help, but where stuck down there when suddenly Elizabeth's hands started glowing. The glow wrapped up both us, and then we flew up here" "But where did you get- Aelita, did you do this?" Yumi asked.  
Aelita nodded, smiling. "I gave her the power just as we were leaving. Just in case she needed to protect herself and Jeremie"  
"Uh, sorry guys, but where's Odd?" Elisabeth asked.  
"Oh Odd!" Yumi gasped, staring down, "I think he might be hurt-"  
"Might be nothing!" Taelia shouted, suddenly looming up behind them.  
"Yee-hah!" she shouted, and unleashed a barrage of blasts at them.  
"Get back!" Aelita shouted, and formed a shield around them.  
"You can't keep that up forever Sis" Taelia grinned, and pumped more energy into her attack. Aelita started sweating as she tried to keep the shield stable, but quickly felt herself weakening. "Elisabeth!"  
"On it" Elisabeth said, and shot up three balls.  
Bamf! the sky went white, Taelia turning her head away and shielding her face with her arms.  
"Hah, nice try- Hey!" she shouted in anger as she found herself alone, the gang completely gone from her site.

Down on the ground Aelita, Jeremie, Yumi, Ulrich, Odd and Elisabeth hid and rested, catching their breath while trying to figure out their next plan of attack.  
"Well, attack her head on hasn't worked well so far" Odd said, grimacing at a large bump on his head.  
"Yeah, she's too strong for us too take down physically" Ulrich agreed.  
"Aelita, do you think we could trapped them, like you did with Xana before?"  
"No" Aelita nodded, "Taelia would just break it to bits even before I could fully form it"  
"Hmmm, could you separate them at all?"  
"I could, but that wouldn't do any good" Aelita said, "Even separated Taelia would still be more powerful since she's absorbed all of Xana's powers. Even if I'd absorbed all of your powers we'd still be evenly matched"  
"Well, we'll figure something out. Together, we'll find someway of... of...  
Aelita, why are you grinning like that?" Jeremie asked.  
"I think I might have an idea"  
"Care to share?" Odd asked.  
Aelita shook her head, still smiling, and said "Nope. You'll just have to trust me"

"Ah, here they come" Taelia sighed happily as she spotted five figures flying towards her. "Oh, but Sis isn't with them. Must've really drained her with my attack. Heh" she grinned. "Taelia! You monster!" Jeremie shouted at her as the gang got closer.  
"You hurt Aelita with that last attack. Now we'll make you pay!"  
"Bring it!" Taelia shouted gleefully, readying all her attacks, when suddenly the air was filled with not five, but five hundred Odd, Elisabeth, Yumi, Ulrich and Jeremie's.  
"What the-?" she gasped as the swarm of heroes flew down towards her and started attacking from all sides.  
"Ok, wanna play it rough?" she growled as she deflected the attacks, some real, some fake, all of them ticking her off bit by bit.  
"Take this!" she shouted, and unleashed a massive wave of energy that spread out and slammed into every single one of the flies swarming over her.  
"Wha-?" she gaped, staring at the completely empty sky.  
"Where'd they-?"  
"Right here!" Odd shouted as the five of them popped up from over Xana's noise and charged at her.  
"Oh yeah!" Taelia screamed, raising her hands and flinging them down.  
Or trying to.  
"You!"  
"Me" Aelita said as she clutched Taelia's hands tightly. "Now guys, like I told you!"  
"Fire!" Odd said, and as one they all shot their most powerful blast down into Xana's head. With a massive Boom! it's head blew to bits in a cloud of smoke and fire, the destroyed bulk crashing down to the ground even as Aelita used her powers to separate Taelia from Xana's body and sped up into the sky.  
"Aelita?" Jeremie shouted in surprise.  
_Sorry guys, but this is the only way_ Aelita's voice came into their minds.  
"What... what're you going to do?" Jeremie asked.  
_The one thing I can do. I can't beat Taelia, Taelia can't beat me, so I'm going to have to change that_  
_I'm going to merge us back together as one_  
"What?" they all gasped.  
"Aelita, don't! If you do, you'll be gone-"  
_This is the only way Jeremie._  
"But- but I don't want to lose you" Jeremie said, tears at his eyes.  
_I know. Just remember: I'll always love you_  
Suddenly a massive white light flared up into existence in the sky, turning the night into day. On the ground everyone stared up in awe at the new sun in the sky.  
Up in the air, five friends watched in tears as two silhouettes got sucked up into the light, and disappear.

Later, after a while of mourning and grieving, the five tired heroes marched down the street towards the factory, walking past the houses and cars on fire.  
Once they stopped at the Hermitage, Jeremie's body wracked by new sobs as they stared up at the pile of blackened splintered planks and bricks.  
Once at the factory they went down into the control room.  
"I still can't believe she's really gone" Elisabeth said as they rode down in the elevator.  
"Yeah, I keep on expecting to see her at any minute" Odd said, one arm holding her against him.  
The doors hissed open, and they walked into the room, the computer up and ready.  
Jeremie sat down in the chair, and just sat there.  
After a few minutes Ulrich stepped up and patted him on the shoulder.  
"I'm sorry Jeremie, but she had to do it"  
"I know, but I still don't get why?" Jeremie said.  
"There must have been another way-"  
"No there wasn't" Ulrich said.  
"This was the only way she knew for sure that would save us. Save you"  
"She did it for you Jeremie" Yumi said, standing at his other side.  
Jeremie sniffed, rubbed at his eyes, and typed up the return trip program.  
"Aelita..." he sniffed, "I'll always remember you"


	9. Epilogue

**_EPILOGUE_**

Jeremie walked half-heartedly down the street, kicking at a can.  
He'd skipped school and snuck out, unable to bear the thought of having to attend all the classes he and Aelita had with her empty seat next to him.  
He rounded a corner, and found himself staring up past a gate at The Hermitage, back to it's normal, pristine form.  
He stood and stared at the house which they'd all worked so hard one, remembering with a sad smile all the laughs and jokes they'd had while sweating and groaning in the heat as they'd hammered, painted and polished the house back to almost new.  
Sighing, he turned to leave when a sudden chill ran up his spine.  
Spinning around he looked up at the house again, frowning.  
Slowly, he opened the gate and walked up the road to the stairs, and then up the stairs to the door.  
"Hello?" he asked as he opened the door.  
"Hmm, wasn't the door suppose to be locked?" he thought, carefully walking into the quiet house. "Hello, is anyone here?" he asked again as he walked into the living room...  
...and froze as someone, a kid, ran from one of the chairs to hide behind the couch.  
"Hey, whose there?" he asked as he walked up to the couch.  
"Please, don't hurt!" the kid, a girl by the sound of it, cried out, her voice muffled by the couch. "Don't worry, I won't" Jeremie said, stopping a few feet away.  
"Promise?"  
"I promise" Jeremie said, trying to sound as kind as possible.  
"So, would you please come out of there?"  
"Ok" the girl said, standing up.  
And Jeremie gasped.  
"Aelita?"  
"Who?" the girl asked, staring at him in confusion with her large green eyes, her pink hair looking slightly wild and ruffled, like she'd a bad case of bed head, her pink skirt, white shirt and long sleeve reddish jacket looking very wrinkled.  
"Aelita?" Jeremie asked, stepping up closer.  
"Uh, sorry, no, I don't know who that is" the girl said timidly, blinking at Jeremie.  
"Oh. Oh!" Jeremie gasped as he realised who she was.  
_I'm going to merge us back together as one_  
Jeremie's heart thudded hard and fast in his chest as he looked on the girl who was neither Aelita nor Taelia yet both of them as one.  
"So that's why she doesn't remember" he thought, a lump in his throat.  
"So, uh..."  
"Oh, sorry, I don't have a name. Or one that I can remember" she said, shyly.  
"But there is a name that keeps on popping into my head"  
"Yeah?"  
"Lea"  
"Lea" Jeremie said, smiling.  
"Well Lea, I don't know how you got in the house, or how you lost your memory, but I promise my friends and I'll do everything we can to help you"  
"Oh, really?" Lea asked, smiling.  
Jeremie nodded.

As they walked out of the house Lea suddenly stopped at the stairs and stared at Jeremie. "What?" Jeremie asked, blushing slightly as she just stared at him.  
"I don't know... I just..." She leaned forward and kissed him.  
"Oh!" she gasped, blushing, "I'm sorry, I don't know why-"  
"It's ok" Jeremie said, smiling.  
Lea smiled shyly. "Sorry, but it just seemed so... familiar"  
"I know" Jeremie said, swallowing a lump in his throat.  
And as they walked down the road to the gate and out, neither one of them made any comment on the fact that they were holding hands the whole way.

**THE END**


End file.
